


Second Time Lucky

by badly_knitted



Category: Eureka (TV)
Genre: Community: fic_promptly, F/M, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Happy Ending, Romance, Second Chances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 20:30:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12872424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: Jo looks back over her relationship with Zane.





	Second Time Lucky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kayim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayim/gifts).



> Written for kayim’s prompt ‘Eureka, Zane/Jo, And they lived happily ever after,’ at fic_promptly.

In her original timeline, Jo and Zane had dated. It had been good, maybe even great, but when he’d proposed, she’d panicked. Not that she hadn’t wanted to marry him, but… She, Jo Lupo, kick-ass ex-Army Ranger, had been scared. What if it didn’t work out? What if getting married turned out to be a mistake, a gigantic failure? 

Before she’d had a chance to work through all her doubts and fears, she’d ended up in the past only to return to a future that wasn’t the one she remembered. She and Zane had never dated, and he was back to being the unrepentant rebel. It had been a bitter blow.

But then, against all odds, and maybe because she still believed in him, they became friends, something they’d never been before. From there they’d grown closer, become lovers… It was the second chance she’d never believed possible, and she had no intention of messing it up.

This time, she was the one proposing.

Looking back, she can’t believe how lucky she was; the first time around they probably would’ve failed, the firm foundation their relationship needed wasn’t there, but second time around they’d got it right.

And against all the odds, they lived happily ever after.

The End


End file.
